Adventure of Uchiha Senju Naruto
by Fox Nine
Summary: Hidup di zaman Hashirama dan Madara, Uchiha Senju Naruto yang mempunyai mata EMS spesial dan Mokuton, pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari perdamaian sejati.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure of Uchiha Senju Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance**

 **Ranting : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ..?..**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal**

 **Summary :** Hidup di zaman Hashirama dan Madara, Uchiha Senju Naruto yang mempunyai mata EMS spesial dan Mokuton, pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari perdamaian sejati.

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu/Monster"**

 **'Bijuu/Monster'**

 ***Jutsu**

(Keterangan)

 **Prolog**

 **Naruto POV**

Namaku Uchiha Senju Naruto, anak dari Uchiha Mikasa (OC) dan Senju harutora (OC), aku ingin membawa perdamaian sejati bagi dunia ini.

 **Normal POV**

Naruto pria berambut pirang jabrik, mata hitam, memakai armor merah (seperti Hashirama) sedang meyusuri hutan yang lebat, lagi asik-asiknya memandangi suasana hutan di sore hari hadang oleh orang yang memakai armor merah dengan ikat kepala lambang klan Senju.

"Sedang apa kau disini Naruto" ucap orang itu.

"Yaa, sedang ingin berjalan-jalan saja Hashirama" jawab Naruto.

"Emm... Ku kira kau ingin buang air kecil" Hashirama dengan tampang tak berdosa memandang Naruto.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop dengan perkataan teman masa kecilnya.

"Haha... Kau tidak berubah Hashirama" Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah lama sekalinya, kemana saja kau Naruto, aku, Tobirama, Madara dan Izuna dulu menunggumu di sungai sepanjang sore, tetapi kau tidak pernah datang"

"Yaa, semenjak ayah dan ibuku meninggal aku ingin bertualang mengelilingi setiap daerah untuk mencari perdamaian sejati"

"Perdamaiannya?" Hashirama hanya menundukkan kepala mengingat sahabatnya Madara.

"Kau kenapa Hashirama?" tanya Naruto menatap Hashirama secara intens.

"Ah.. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa" Hashirama mengibas-ibaskan kwdua tangannya.

"Oh... Ngomong-ngomong kemana Tobirama, biasanya kalian selalu berdua?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sedang ada di rumah"

"Oh, kalau Madara dan Izuna, biasanya kalau sore kalian pasti ke sungai" ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin Madara sedang ditempat latihan klan Uchiha dan Izuna-" Hashirama menggantung perkataannya sambil menundunkkan kepala.

"Izuna kenapa" tanya Naruto menatap Hashirama.

"Izuna sudah lama meninggal saat masih perang"

"Me-meninggal, ti-tidak mungkin, bukannya Madara selalu menjaganya"

"Izuna mati ditangan Tobirama" Hashirama hanya menundukkan kepalanya mengingat kematian Izuna.

"Begitunya..." Naruto menatap sendu tanah yang ada dibawahnya.

'Sepertinya sudah gagal membawa perdamaian di dunia ini'

Bati Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, Naruto apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Hashirama.

"Ah... Tidak usah repot-repot Hashirama, aku masih ingin melanjutkan petualanganku" ucap Naruto yang hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Naruto" begitu selesai Hashirama langsung melompat pepohonan yang rindang.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Hashirama" jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan perhalanannya.

'Haruskah aku menggunakan jutsu terlarang klan Uzumaki' pikiran Naruto.

Naruto menatap langit sore yang mulai meredup dengan terbenamnya matahari.

' **Jikkukan Fuinjutsu** apakah bisa membantuku, kata kakek tua itu dengan jutsu itu aku bisa merubah segalanya' pikiran Naruto mengingat perkataan kakek tua pemimpin klan Uzumaki.

Naruto terus berjalan sampai dihadapannya sebuah gua yang lumayan besar.

'Sebaiknya aku beristirahat di gua itu dan menggunakan jutsu itu' pikir Naruto sambil memasuki gua untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Ini tempat yang cocok menggunakan jutsu itu" ucap Naruto melihat keadaan gua.

"Baiklah akan ku mulai" Naruto mengigit jari jempol tangan kirinya langsung mengolesi di telapak tangan kanannya dan memulai membuat handseal yang sangat panjang dan rumit, begitu selesai menempelkan tangan kanannya ke bagian bawah gua.

 ***Jikkukan Fuinjutsu**

Muncullah sebuah kanji yang meyebar keseluruh bagian gua, kanji itu mulai bercahaya yang meyilaukan mata.

Cahaya mulai membesar menutupi gua dan Naruto sampai keluar gua.

Sesudah cahaya mulai meredup dan menghilang Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di gua itu.

 **Zaman Hokage Yondaime**

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat terbaringlah pria (Naruto) bersurai pirang memakai armor merah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Uhh... Kepalaku pusing sekali"

Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak menopang tubuhnya untuk mengakat dirinya.

"Engh.. Apa yang terjadi, bukannya aku didalam gua, kenapa bisa di tengah hutan" ucap Naruto menatap hutan tempat dia berada.

Tep!

Datanglah anbu memakai topeng beruang dari atas pohon menuju Naruto.

"Siapa kau?, mau apa kau dihutan kematian!" tanya anbu itu sambil memperhatikan pakaian Naruto seperti pakaian zaman Hokage Shandaime Hashirama.

'Di mana ini, kenapa ada orang memakai topeng beruang dan pakaian ketat' Naruto menatap anbu dengan tatapan intens.

"Dari desa apa kau?" tanya anbu itu lagi.

'Desa? Sebenarnya aku dimana' pikir Naruto

"Apa kau mata-mata dari desa lain untuk mematai Konoha?" tanya anbu itu lagi.

'Mata-mata!, Konoha? Aku semakin bingung, sebaiknya aku memakai itu' pikir Naruto.

"Hei!, jawab pertanyaanku" anbu itu semakin kesal dengan Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak dan membuka matanya yang menampilkan mata EMSnya (seperti gambar fic ini)

 ***Tsukoyomi**

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati anbu yang hanya mematung ditempat.

Sesampai di depan anbu, Naruto mulai melihat semua peristiwa yang di alami anbu itu.

'Ternyata Konoga adalah desa yang didirikan Hashirama dan Madara,berarti aku ada dimasa depan mulai pertempuran Hashirama dan Madara yang ada di sejarah sampai penyerangan Kyuubi ke desa Konoha dan menewaskan Hokage Yondaime'

Naruto mengakhiri jutsunya, menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya matanya yang kembali menjadi hitam.

Anbu itu langsung terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri selesai jutsu Naruto.

'Sebaiknya aku mengganti pakaian ini dengan punya anbu ini' pikir Naruto sambil melepas pakaiannya. (Bukan Yaoi loh!)

Skip Time

Naruto yang memakai baju jaring mempelihatkan otot yang membentuk tubuh atletisnya, celana anbu hitam, dan sepatu ninja hitam dan sarung tangan hitam serta tanto yang dibawa anbu itu Naruto letakkan di belakang pinggangnya secara horizontal.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup, sebaiknya aku hapus ingatannya" ucap Naruti sambil berjalan mendekati anbu yang memakai pakaian Naruto tadi.

Naruto menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi menampilkan EMSnya hasil transplantasi dari mata ibunya sebelum meninggal.

Naruto membuka mata anbu beruang itu.

 ***Kotoamatsukami**

Mata anbu itu kembali menutup matanya.

"Haah... Sudah selesai sebaiknya aku ke Kirigakure sepertinya sedang perang saudara"

Naruto mulai melompat lompati batang pohon menuju desa Kirigakure.

 **Bersambung**

 **Nama : Uchiha Senju Naruto**

 **Klan : Uchiha dan Senju**

 **Umur : 25 tahun**

 **Tinggi : 185 cm**

 **Berat : 67 kg**

 **Penampilan : rambut pirang, mata hitam, wajah mulus tanpa kumis kucing, baju jaring, celana anbu hitam, sepatu ninja hitam, tanto dibelakang pinggang secara horizontal, dan memakai sarung tangan hitam.**

 **Doujutsu : EMS spesial (bisa semua jutsu EMS seperti Susano'o, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kamui, dan Kotoamatsukami tak terbatas tidak seperti Shusui yang terbatas dan menunggu waktu)**

 **Elemen : Katon, Suiton, Doton**

 **Kekkei Genkai : Mokuton**

 **Kritik dan sarannya!**

 **Preview yaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanya jawab :**

 **Pein super mesum : naruto dapat ems dari mana?**

 **Jawab : Naruto mendapat EMSnya dari transplantasi mata ibunya.**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Kaito : Kok naruto tau ada perang saudara di kiri ?**

 **Jawab : Karena jutsu Tsukoyomi Naruto dapat melihat memory yang di miliki korbannya. Contoh : Naruto melihat memory Anbu Konoha.**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Kaito : dia aja belum tau asal usul KONOHA secara rinci tapi langsung tau di kiri ada perang saudara ?**

 **Jawab : Naruto pertama kali menggunakan Jikkukan Fuinjutsu itukan untuk menciptakan perdamaian, malah terdapar kemasa depan, tujuan Naruto adalah menciptakan perdamaian sejati maka dari itu Naruto membantu pasukan Rebelion untuk memenankan perang demi perdamaian di Kirigakure, Naruto sudah tahu rinci dari Konoha lewat Tsukoyomi.**

 **IshinomoriAkina : dari mana naruto tau klau terjadi perang saudara di Kirigakure?**

 **Jawab : Sudah dijawab di atas.**

 **Adventure of Uchiha Senju Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto X ..?..**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, strong naru, smart naru.**

 **Summary : Hidup di zaman Hashirama dan Madara, Uchiha Senju Naruto yang mempunyai mata EMS spesial dan Mokuton, pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari perdamaian sejati.**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu/Monster"**

 **'Bijuu/Monster'**

 ***Jutsu**

(Keterangan)

 **Chapter 2**

Saat Naruto berjalan ditengah hutan menuju desa Kirigakure di hadang oleh para bandit.

"Hey.. Serahkan semua barangmu kalo mau hidup" ucap aalah satu bandit dengan gaya meremehkan.

"Kau tidak liat, saya tidak membawa apa-apa" balas Naruto dengan tampang datar.

"Cih... Banyak alasan, kalian serang dia" ucap bandit itu pada rekannya.

Dua bandit itu berlari menuju Naruto dengan pedang ditangan tangannya.

"HYYAAA..." teriak kedua bandit itu mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke kepala Naruto.

Traank!

Dua pedang bandit itu di tahan tanto Naruto.

"Cih!, hanya segini" ucap Naruto.

Buaagh! Buaagh!

Naruto menendang salah satu bandit tepat di perutnya dan rekannya yang ditonjok tepat di dadanya dengan tangan kiri Naruto.

Dua bandit itu pingsan ditempat karna tendangan dan tonjokkan Naruto yang bertenaga.

"Cih!, kita bunuh dia!" dengan sedikit berteriak pemimpin bandit dan para anak buahnya yang berjumlah 5 orang berlari menuju Naruto.

'Haah.. Merepotkan' dengan gaya khas klan Nara, Naruto memejankan matanya dan membukanya terlihat mata EMSnya (seperti di gambar) memandang para bandit dengan bosan.

 ***Tsukoyomi**

Para bandit yang tadi berlari berhenti tiba-tiba 6 meter dari Naruto.

 **Alam bawah sadar**

Dialam bawah sadar para bandit yang terkena genjutsu Naruto di pasung di sebuah papan yang berbentuk huruf T, di hadapan para bandit melihat ribuan Naruto yang memegang katana.

"Selamat datang di tempatku, kalian akan ku siksa di sini, 3 detik di dunia nyata sama saja 72 jam di sini" ucap Naruto meninggalkan dimensi genjutsunya.

 **Di Dunia Nyata**

"AARRRGGGHHH!" teriak memilukan para bandit yang terkena genjutsu Naruto.

"Haah... Apa aku berlebihan" ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik aku segera ke Kirigakure" Naruto melompati batang pohon menuju desa Kirigakure meninggalkan para bandit yang terkapar ditanah.

Skip Time

Naruto terus melompat-lompat di batang pohon di kejutkan suara ledakan tidak jauh darinya.

'Ternyata perangnya sudah sampai sini, masih 3 kilometer dari sini' Naruto melesat menuju tempat ledakkan.

Skip Time

Naruto sudah sampai di tempak ledakkan melihat pasukan Rebelion yang tengah terpojok oleh desakkan pasukan Shinobi Kiri.

Pasukan Rebelion yang dipimpin oleh pria berambut biru mencuat ke atas dengan mata kanannya yang di tutupi.

"Cih!, kita terdesak kalo begini terus kita akan kalah" ucap pria rambut biru A.K.A Ao.

"Bagaimana ini Ao-sama?" tanya salah satu pasukan Rebelion.

"Sebaiknya kita bertahan sampai Mei-sama kembali dari melawan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura" balas Ao sekaligus memerintahkan pada pasukan Rebelion.

"Kalian tak akan menang!, teman-teman kita habisi mereka secara serempak!" ucap salah satu Shinobi Kiri.

 ***Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

 ***Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**

 ***Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Shinobi Kiri serempak mengluarkan jutsu mereka masing-masing.

'Apa ini akhir dari kita' Ao memandang jutsu musuh yang datang dengan tampang lesu.

'"Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha mati sebagai Shinobi" ucap salah satu pasukan Rebelion.

"Sial chakra ku sudah habis bagaimana ini" ucap Ao yang terduduk di tanah.

 ***Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Teriak lantang seseorang meneriaki jutsunya.

Muncul kubah kayu setengah lingkaran raksasa dari dalam tanah, menahan jutsu Shinobi Kirigakure.

'A-apa Moku-ton' pikir serempak semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Sepertinya aku tidak terlambat" ucap seseorang A.K.A Naruto berdiri di depan pasukan Rebelion.

"Si-siapa ka-kau?" tanya Ao pada Naruto.

"Nama tidak penting, lebih penting lagi kita harus mengalahkan pasukan Shinobi Kiri" balas Naruto.

Kubah kayu raksasa itu kembali ke tanah memperlihatkan paaukan Shinobi Kiri.

"Cih!, bala bantuan, tapi dia bisa menggunakan Mokuton seperti Hokage pertama" ucap pemimpin pasukan Shinobi Kiri.

"Teman-teman jangan gentar, kita lawan dia bersama-sama"

"YAAA" teriak pasukan Shinobi Kiri.

 ***Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Teriak serempak pasukan Shinobi Kiri meneriaki jutsunya yang berbentuk naga air yang besar.

 ***Mokuton : Mokuryu no Jutsu**

Keluarlah naga kayu raksasa dari dalam tanah.

Dua jutsu level S-rank bertabrakkan yang di menangkan oleh naga kayu Naruto.

Naga kayu masih melesat menuju pasukan Shinobi Kiri.

BBLAAARRR!

Naga kayu menambrak tanah dibawah pasukan Shinobi Kiri meyebabkan kubah di tanah berukuran besar yang di bawahnya pasukan Shinobi Kiri yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

'Me-mengerikan'

'K-kuatnya'

'Lu-luar b-biasa'

Pikir semua pasukan Rebelion melihat takjub jutsu Naruto yang sekali serang.

'Semoga dia bukan musuh kami' pikir Ao melihat jutsu Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita ketempat pertarungan Mei-sama" ucap Ao sedikit berteriak.

"YAA" jawab serempak pasukan Rebelion.

Naruto, Ao, dan pasukan Rebelion melesar menuju pertaruan Mei Terumi dan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura.

Skip Time

Sesampai di tempat Naruto, Ao, dan pasukan Rebelion melihat Mei Terumi terduduk di tanah dengan nafas ngos-ngosan di hadapannya sekitar 50 meter berdiri Yondaime Mizukage Yagura (liat aja di mbah google) berdiri dengan tongkatnya (liat di google) di tangan kanannya.

"Mei-sama anda tidak apa-apa?" Ao dan pria berambut biru jabri dengan kaca mata selam membawa pedang yang di perban A.K.A Chojuro

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ao-san, hanya saja chakra ku sudah tinggal sedikit" ucap Mei berusaha berdiri di bantu Chojuro.

"Dia siapa Ao-san?" tanya Mei pada Ao.

"Dia... Aku tidak tau, tapi dia yang mengalahkan pasukan Shinobi Kiri dengan sekali serang" jelas Ao.

'Tampan sekali, sangat kuat, dan tubuh yang atletis penuh otot, akan ku jadikan dia suamiku hihihi' pikir Mei Terumi melihat Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kalian sangat hebat bisa mengalahkan pasukan Shinobi ku" ucap Yagura memandang pasukan Rebelion beralih ke Naruto.

"Atas nama perdamaian, aku Uchiha Senju Naruto akan melawanmu!" ucap Naruto walau sedikit berteriak yang di dengar didengar oleh semua orang di sana.

'U-uchiha Se-nju N-naruto'' pikir semua orang termasuk orang dengan topeng spiral memakai jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah tidak jauh dari lokasi.

'Uchiha Senju Naruto menarik' pikir orang itu.

"Ayo maju Uchiha" ucap Yagura meremehkan.

Naruto mengambil tanto di pinggang belakannya mengarahkan kedepan.

"Maju!" ucap Naruto dan Yagura serempak.

Naruto dan Yagura melesat maju meyerang dengan senjata masing .

Traankk!

Dua senjata berbenturan, tetapi kuatnya Naruto membuat Yagura sedikit terdorong.

'Ugh.. Kuat sekali' pikir Yagura masih menahan tanto Naruto dengan tongkatnya.

Yagura mundur kebelakang mulai merapalkan Handseal dengan cepat.

 ***Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Yagura mengluarkan naga air yang besar melesat mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto merapalkan Handseal dengan cepat.

 ***Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Munculah setengah kubah kayu lumayan besar melindungi Naruto dari jutsu Yagura.

'M-mokuton' pikir Mei dan orang bertopeng spiral kaget.

'Apa dia salah satu penelitian orochimaru' pikir orang topeng spiral.

Jutsu Yagura menghantam kubah kayu Naruto.

"Aku terkesan, kau bisa meniru jutsu Hokage Shondaime" ucap Yagura yang masih terkena genjutsu orang bertopeng spiral.

"Meniru katamu, malah dobe itu yang meniruku" ucap Naruto pelan tetapi masih di dengar semua orang di sana.

'D-dobe' pikir mereka semua.

"Baiklah aku akan mengalahkanmu demi perdamaian!" teriak Naruto marapalkan Handseal secara cepat.

 ***Mokuton : Daijurin no Jutsu**

Tangan kanan Naruto berubah menjadi kayu bercabang 5 melesat menuju Yagura.

Yagura tidak tinggal diam, Yagura mulai merapalkan Handseal secara cepat.

 ***Suiton : Suijinheki**

Muncul gelombang air menghadang jutsu Naruto.

BUMMM!

jutsu Naruto menghantam pelindung air Yagura.

'Saatnya beraksi' pikir Yagura.

Yagura mulai merapalkan Handseal secara cepat.

 ***Suiton : Kirigakure no Jutsu**

Muncul kabut tebal menglilingi lokasi pertempuran.

'Sial aku tidak bisa melihat kalau begini' pikir Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya.

Yagura merapalkan Handseal dengan cepat sambil berlari menuju Naruto memelankan suaranya.

Naruto yang hanya berdiam sambil mengamati sekelilinnya di kagetkan dengan muncul di depannya.

'Sial..'

'Kena kau'

 ***Sangoshoo**

Yagura meyebutkan jutsunya sambil memukul perut Naruto dengan tangan tangannya.

Bekas pukulan Yagura di perut Naruto berubah mengkeras seperti batu coral.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kayu.

'A-apa' pikir Yagura yang dikendalikan topeng spiral dan Ao menggunakan Byakugannya.

Di atas langit muncul Naruto memandang Moku Bunshinnya yang terkena jutsu Yagura.

Naruro merapalkan Handseal secara cepat dengan menghirup udara skla besar.

 ***Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Muncul naga api besaf dari hembusan nafas Naruto menuju Yagura.

'Sial..'

Yagura merapalkan Handseal yang panjang secara cepat.

 ***Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu**

Muncul cermin di hadapan Yagura yang mengluarkan api sama besarnya dengan Naruto.

BLAARRR!

Dua jutsu yang sama saling berbenturan menyebabkan kepulan asap yang lebat.

Di balik asap itu terlihatlah Yagura yang sudah di lindungi chakra bijuu Sanbi.

Kulit Yagura lama-kelamaan terkelupas darah yang keluar dari kulit Yagura bercampur dengan chakra bijuu.

 **"GRROOOAARR..."** auman bijuu Sanbi yang mulai membesar menjadi bentuk Sanbi sempurna.

 **"GGRRROOOAAARRR..."** auman Sanbi menghempaskan pepohonan yang di sekitarnya.

"Di-dia berubah!, ayo lari!" para pasukan Rebelion berlari meninggalkan Mei, Ao, dan Chojuro.

"Sialan kau, Yagura" teriak Mei.

"Mei-sama, kita harus pergi dari sini" ucapa Ao yang didampingi anggukan Chojuro.

"Ta-tapi kita tidak bisa mengninggalkan Naruto-kun" balas Mei masih bertahan.

'-kun' pikir Ao.

"Kalian pergila dari sini, disini berbahaya, biar aku saja yang urus" ucap Naruto tampa menengok kebelakang.

"Ba-baikalah Naruto-kun" balas Mei sambil berlari diikuti Ao dan Chojuro.

 **"GRROOAARR..."** Sanbi mulai mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif di depan mulutnya.

"Sial!, kalau sepwrti ini akan menghancurkan tempat ini" ucap Naruto melihat Bijuudama semakin besar.

Naruto meminjamkan matanya dan membuka kembali memperlihatkan Sharingan dengan 3 tomoe.

''Baiklah akan ku gunakan itu"

Naruto merapalkan Handseal panjang dengan cepat

 ***Mokuton : Hotei no Jutsu**

Muncul 5 tangan raksasa melilit Sanbi dari bawah tanah tempat Sanbi.

 **"GRROOAARRR.."** berontak Sanbi berusaha melepaskan tangan raksasa.

Naruto kembali merapalkan Handseal rumit dan panjang.

'Ini lah jutsu klan Uzumaki yang terkenal'

 ***Fuinjutsu Bijuu**

Di telapak tangan kanan Naruto muncul kanji rumit.

Naruto berlari menuju Sanbi sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

Naruto terus menghindari bola air dengan Sharingannya, Naruto semakin dekat dengan kepala Sanbi.

Lilitan tangan kayu raksasa semakin kencang membuat Sanbi semakin brontak.

'Sekarang!' pikir Naruto sambil melompat ke kepala Sanbi.

Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kepala Sanbil, Naruto menarik chakra merah dari Sanbi yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

'Sial!, dia mengambil chakra Sanbi, aku harus bertindak' pikir topeng spiral mendekati lokasi pertempuran.

Chakra Sanbi yang di tarik masuk ke telapak tangan kanan Naruto.

Sanbi sudah menghilang meninggalkan mayat Yagura yang kulitnya sudah terkelupas.

'Baiklah akan ku segel Sanbi dalam tubuhku' pikir Naruto sambil membuka baju jaring sebatas dada dan memegang perut Naruto yang sixpack dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

 ***Fuinjutsu : Kai**

Kanji yang di telapak tangan Naruto berpindah ke perut Naruto.

'Ugh... Tekanannya sangat kuat aku tidak bisa bertahan'

Pikir Naruto merasakan chakra Sanbi masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Ternyata aku terlambatnya" ucap seseorang bertopeng spiral dengan satu lubang di kanan topeng.

"Siapa kau? Dari tadi aku sudah merasakan chakra Uchiha ada padamu!" jelas Naruto.

"Aku memang Uchiha, lebih tepatnya UCHIHA MADARA" ucap topeng spiral yang penuh penekanan pada akhir kata.

"Aku tau chakra teme itu seperti apa, dasar penipu!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

'Teme' pikir topeng spiral.

"Baiklah panggil aku Tobi" ucap topeng spiral A.K.A Tobi.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengambil Sanbi, tetapi sepertinya Sanbi sudah ada yang punya, kalo seperti itu aku akan melawanmu untuk mendapatkan Sanbi",jelas Tobi

"Aku tidak akan meyerahkan Sanbi" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan tantonya kedepan.

'Mereka kembali' pikir mereka kompak.

"Seperti ada bantuan, lain kali aku akan mendapatkan Sanbi" ucap Tobi sambil menghisap tubuhnya melalui lobang spiral topengnya.

'Kepalaku pusing sekali' pikir Naruto melepas tantonya memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Bruuk!

Naruto terjatuh di tanah, para pasukan Rebelion telah datang.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Mei Terumi berlari ke tempat Naruto.

Sesampai tempat Naruto, memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto yang masih ada membuat Mei bernafas lega, pipi Mei merona melihat tubuh sixpack Naruto berkulit tan yang mulus tanpa kanji yang sudah hilang.

"Ao-san cepat bawa Naruto ke tempatku" perintah Mei.

"Ha'i"

Pasukan Rebelion yang lain melihat Yagura tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Luar biasa Naruto itu bisa membunuh Yagura yang merupakan Jinckuriki Sanbi"

"Aku tidak menyangka, seberapa kuat Uchiha Senju Naruto itu"

"Benar, benar" ucap serempak pasukan Rebelion yang mendengarnya.

Skip Time

Di Kirigakure pasukan Rebelion di sambut gembira oleh para penduduk Kiri dan dan para Shinobinnya.

"Mei-sama, maafkan kami dan jadikanlah anda sebagau Godaime Mizukage kami" ucap pemimpin Shinobi Kiri sambil berlutut pada Mei Terumi.

Mei Terumi melihat Ao yang menggendong Naruto dipunggunnya hanya mengangguk, Mei membalas anggukan dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi Godaime Mizukage" ucap Mei Terumi.

Pasukan Rebelion kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing memberi tahu sanak keluarga.

Ao yang mengantarkan Naruto ke tempat Mei, membaringkan tubuh Naruto di kasur salah satu kamar di gedung Mizukage.

Ao yang baru keluar dari pintu, pintu itu terbuka lagi muncullah wanita sekitar 20-an berambut merah maron yang kelihatan mengkilat terkena air dan hanya mengenakan handung pink.

Mei menaiki kasur dan berbaring di samping Naruto sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Oyasumi... Naruto-kun"

 **Bersambung**

 **Silakan pilih**

 **Harem Naruto :**

 **Mei Terumi**

 **Tsunade**

 **Kurenai**

 **Anko**

 **Yugao**

 **Shizune**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tanya Jawab :**

 **A : Apakah Naruto punya Rinnengan?**

 **Q : Iya, tapi blom saatnya keluar.**

 **A : Siapa harem Naruto?**

 **Q : Harem Naruto saya kasih dua saja karna kalo kebanyakan jadi susah, pertama Mei Terumi, kedua minta sarannya.**

 **Adventure of Uchiha Senju Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance.**

 **Rating : M (adegan kekerasan)**

 **Pairing : Naruto X ..?..**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, strong naru, smart naru, sedikit lime dan lemon.**

 **Summary : Hidup di zaman Hashirama dan Madara, Uchiha Senju Naruto yang mempunyai mata EMS spesial dan Mokuton, pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari perdamaian sejati.**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu/Monster"**

 **'Bijuu/Monster'**

 ***Jutsu**

(Keterangan)

 **Chapter 3**

 **Mindscape**

Naruto berdiri disebuah genangan air yang membentang luas, dihadapan Naruto sebuah mahkluk rakasasa berbentuk kura-kura dengan 3 ekor (Sanbi) yang melambai-lambai, leher dan ke-4 kakinya terikat rantai yang menempel pada tembok raksasa dibelakang Sanbi (seperti mindscape Naruto dengan Yonbi di canon).

 **"Ternyata, aku sudah berpindah pemilik"** ucap Sanbi menatap Naruto secara intens.

 **"Siapa namamu bocah!?"** sambung Sanbi berbicara.

"Namaku Uchiha Senju Naruto, orang yang akan membawa perdamaian sejati!" balas Naruto sedikit berteriak pada Sanbi.

 **'Uchiha dan Senju, menarik...'** pikir Sanbi.

 **"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku bocah?"** tanya Sanbi.

"Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu, mewujudkan perdamaian sejati" jawab Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

 **"Jadi kau hanya ingin kekuatanku"** ucap Sanbi meragukan perkataan Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku ingin kau membantuku sebagai teman, mewujudkan perdamaian yang di impi-impikan semua orang" ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan.

 **'Bocah yang menarik, apa dia yang orang dibilang JIJI'** pikir Sanbi mengingat perkatan JIJI.

 **"Apa yang bisa ku berikan padamu?"** tanya Sanbi.

"Kepercayaan!" balas Naruto sedikit berteriak.

 **'Dia memang orang yang dibilang JIJI'** pikr Sanbi menatap Naruto dengan penuh kepercayaan.

 **"Baiklah bocah mendekatlah padaku"** ucap Sanbi.

Naruto berjalan digenangan air mendekati Sanbi.

 **"Baiklah bocah, tapi bisa kau melepas rantai ini"** ucap Sanbi sambil memperlihatkan rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Tentu" balas Naruto sambil merapalkan Handseal panjang dan rumit secara cepat.

 ***Fuinjutsu : Kai**

Rantai yang mengikat leher dan ke-4 kaki Sanbi terlepas masuk kedalam tembok yang dibelakang Sanbi.

Sanbi menjulurkan kaki kanan depannya pada Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto bingun pada tingkah Sanbi.

 **"Letakkan kepalan tanganmu pada telapak kaki depan kananku"** balas Sanbi sambil memberi perintah.

Naruto berjalan dan berhenti tepat dibawah kaki kanan depan Sanbi yang terangkat.

Naruto meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada telapak kaki kanan Sanbi.

'Deg'

Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang besar mengalir di tangan kanannya dan meyebar keseluruh tubuh Naruto.

'Kekuatan macam apa ini, besar sekali' pikir Naruto merasakan kekuatan mengalir pada tubuhnya.

"Apa tadi itu?" tanya Naruto sambil merasakan kekuatan besar dalam tubuhnya.

 **"Memberi kepercayaan"** balas Sanbi.

"Kepercayaan?" tanya Naruto semakain bingung.

 **"Aku mempercayakan kekuatanku padamu untuk mewujudkan perdamaian"** balas Sanbi sambil tersenyum ala Bijuu.

Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Jadi kau sudah percaya padaku" ucap Naruto.

 **"Iya, aku sudah percaya padamu bocah"** balas Sanbi.

"Hei!, namaku bukan bocah, namaku Uchiha Senju Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada genangan air.

 **"Hahaha, kau lucu bocah"** ucap Sanbi tanpa dosa.

"Aku bukan bocah!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

 **"Baiklah, karna kau belum tau namaku, perkenalakan aku Isobu"** ucap Sanbi A.K.A Isobu.

"Salam kenal Isobu-san" ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

 **"Salam kenal juga, bocah"** balas Sanbi dengan senyum ala Bijuu.

Twitch!

Muncul perepatan didahi Naruto.

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH!" teriak Naruto dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Baiklah, akan kulupakan itu, bagaimana cara aku keluar dari sini?" tanya Naruto pada Sanbi.

 **"Tutup matamu dan konsentrasilah"** ucap Sanbi.

Naruto mengikuti intruksi Sanbi.

 **Dunia nyata**

Sinar matahari mulai masuk lewat jendela, membuat Naruto mulai membuka matanya, yang pertama dilihat adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna biru.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku baru sadar dari pertemuanku dengan Isobu dan pertama aku membuka mataku, aku melihat langit-langit kamar berwarna biru, ku gerakan tubuhku, tetapi sangat sulit, dadaku sesak seperti ada yang menindihku, aku mencoba melihat kebawah tubuh yang pertama ku liat adalah rambut merah maron, wajah yang cantik dan dua aset di atas rata-rata serta body langsing serta mulus yang hanya mengenakan handuk pink.

Tu-tungu dulu, rambut merah, wajah cantih, dua aset di atas rata-rata, body langsing dan mulus hanya memakai handuk pink, bukannya itu tadi ciri-ciri wanita, tunggu wanita.

 **Normal POV**

Naruto menatap lekat wajah perempuan yang menindihnya.

"Engh..." perempuan itu mulai menggeliat di atas tubuh Naruto membuat dua asetnya bergesekan dengan perut Naruto.

"Uhh..." Naruto mendesah saat dada wanita itu bergesekan.

Wanita itu mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, menatap ke atas tetap pada mata biru laut yang indah.

"Ohayo... Naruto-kun" ucap wanita itu.

"O-ohayo... Eh-" ucap Naruto sambil menggantung katanya.

"Mei Terumi, Naruto-kun" sambung wanita itu A.K.A Mei Terumi.

"I-iya Mei-chan" ucap Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Eng.. Mei-chan bisa bangun dulu, dadaku sesak sekali" ucap Naruto.

"Ah.. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Naruto-kun" balas Mei sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak Naruto, tetapi kedua tangan sebagai peyangga tubuh Mei terleset dipundak Naruto yang sedikit berkeringat, tubuh kembali terjadi dan...

Cup!

Kedua bibir saling bertemu berbagi ciuman yang menghangatkan.

Ciuman yang tadi hanya saling menempelkan kedua bibir menjadi lumatan kecil.

"Mmmpphh..." desahan Mei yang tertahan pada ciuman yang memabukkan.

Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, tangan Naruto mulai mengelus punggung mulus Mei.

Tangan Naruto beranjak dari punggung meyusuri lekuk tubuh Mei.

Tangan Naruto berhenti pada dua aset Mei yang di atas rata-rata.

Naruto mulai meremas secara lembut dada Mei.

"Mmmppphhh... Ahh.." desahan Mei berhasil keluar dari ciuman panas memabukkan.

Mereka saling bercumbu sampai suara ketukan pintu meyadarkan mereka.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Mei-sama anda di panggil para tetua desa" ucap seseorang di balik pintu.

Naruto melepas ciuman mereka, sambil mengatur nafas mereka mulai beranjak dari ranjang.

"Sepertinya kita sudahi dulu melakukan ITU, Naruto-kun" ucap Mei dengan nada menggoda pergi kekamar mandi dengan sengaja menggoyang kedua bokong sekalnya.

Glek!

Naruto harus menahan nafasnya melihat kejadian itu, buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona.

Skip Time

Kini Mei, Ao, dan para tetua desa Mizu no Kuni sedang mendiskusikan pemilihan Mizukage, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam memeperhatikan diskusi tersebut.

"Baiklah, jadi Naruto-san apakau mau menjadi Mizukage selanjutnya?" tanya Daimyo Mizi no Kuni.

"Saya menolak tuan Daimyo, karna saya hanya pendatang di desa ini" balas Naruto secara halus.

"Tapi, kau yang mengalahkan Mizukage Yagura" ucap Ao pada Naruto.

"Maaf Ao-san, saya hanya menolong Mei-chan, Mei-chanlah yang membuat Mizukage Yagura kelelahan, saya hanya mengatasi sisanya" ucap Naruto panjang lebar kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

'-chan' pikir Ao.

"Lagi pula, saya ingin melanjutkan perjalanan mencari perdamaian" ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu, saya akan menujuk Mei Terumi sebagai Godaime Mizukage" ucap Daimyo Mizu no Kuni.

"Apa kalian setuju para tetua lainnya?" tanya Daimyo yang di jawab anggukan para tetua lainnya.

"Baiklah, dengan ini saya mengangkat Mei Terumi sebagai Godaime Mizukage" ucap Daimyo Mizu no Kuni.

Skip Time

 **Gerbang Kirigakure**

Naruto memakai baju hitam tanpa lengan dan rompi Shinobi Kiri, jelana anbu hitam serta sepatu Shinobi hitam dengan kantong ninja di belakang pinggul kanan dan tanto berada di punggunya dengan posisi miring(/).

Naruto berdiri diluar desa Kirigakure menatap Mei, Ao, Shinobi Kiri dan warga Kiri yang mengantarnya sampai di depan desa.

"Apa kau ingin pergi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Mei yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal disini, Naruto-kun?" sambung Mei menatap Naruto.

"Tidak bisa Mei-chan, aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan, Mei-chan" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sayu.

"Jagalah perdamaian di desa ini Mei-chan" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto yang baru ingin berbalik Mei berlari menerjang Naruto.

Grep!

Mei memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, Naruto membalas pelukkan Mei.

"Aishiteru hikss.. Naruto hiks... kun" ucap Mei sambil terisak.

Naruto melepas pelukkannya dan...

Cup!

Naruto mencium Mei dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan.

Naruto melepas ciumannya dan menghapus bekas aliran air mata Mei sambil menatap lekat wajah cantik Mei.

"Aku pasti akan kembali Mei-chan dan terus mencintaimu, jadi jangan bersedih" ucap Naruto masih membersihkan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Aishiteru Mei-chan" sambung Naruto sambil mencium kening Mei.

Naruto mulai beranjak berjalan meninggalkan Mei yang masih berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali, Mei-chan" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil berjalan tampa berbalik badan di langit sore.

'Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Naruto-kun' pikir Mei menatap punggung tegap Naruto yang mulai menghilang.

Skip Time

Naruto terus melompati pepohonan dengan santainya menuju Konohagakure karna di Konoha akan diadakan ujian chunin.

'Sebaiknya aku akan mengawasi ujian chunin di Konoha' pikir Naruto masih terus melompati dahan demi dahan.

'Cih, ada yang datang' pikir Naruto (Naruto dapat merasakan chakra seseorang dari jarak 1km dari tempat dia berdiri).

'Dia semakin mendekat, baiklah akan ku lakukan dengan cara ini' Naruto mulai sembunyikan chakranya sampai titik terendah bahkan bagi seorang Kage pun sulit merasakan keberadaannya.

Naruro merapalkan Handseal dengan cepat.

 ***Henge no Jutsu**

Poff!

Muncul asap putih menutupi tubuh Naruto, begitu asap menghilang Naruto sudah berubah menjadi burung merpati hitam.

Naruto langaung terbang ke awan dengan bentuk henge burung merpati hitam, begitu terbang Anbu Konoha yang baru datang tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaan Naruto yang sudah menekan chakranya sampai titik terendah.

Skip Time

Sesampai di Konohagakure dalam bentuk burung merpati hitam mencari tempat sepi untuk merubah wujudnya kembali.

'Ah, di gang gelap itu' pikir Naruto langsung melesat turun ke gang sepi itu.

'Disini lebih baik' pikir Naruto.

 ***Kai**

Poff!

Muncul kepulan asap putih menutupi gang sepi dan gelap itu, begitu asap putih hilang nampak Naruto berdiri gagah dengan yang dipakai tadi.

Naruto keluar dari gang sepi itu menuju keramaian warga.

'Aku harus berhati-hati karna Konoha selalu mengawasi orang baru' pikir Naruto merasakan chakra seseorang yang sesalu mengikutinya.

Naruto terus berjalan dikeramaian warga sesekali memberi senyum pada warga yang menatapnya dan bahkan para wanita yang diberi senyum oleh Naruto pun langsung merona.

Naruto yang melihat kedai ramen langsung pergi ke kedai ramen itu.

"Paman, ramen miso satu" ucap Naruto sambil duduk dikedai ramen.

"Siap" ucap paman penjual ramen.

Skip Time

Begitu Naruto selesai dengan urusan perut dan membayar(uang Naruto didapat dari desa Kirigakure yang memberi imbalan).

Naruto terus berjalan sampai seorang gadis berambut pirang menabraknya.

"Ittai!" ucap gadis pirang dikuncir dua kesakitan mendarat dengan bokong terlebih dulu.

"Hei!, kalau jalan pake ma-" gadis pirang itu menggantung perkataannya saat melihat yang ditabraknya pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik, mata sebiru lautan sama denyannya, wajah mulus, tubuh atletis dan berotot, kulit tan, tinggi dan gagah tipe pria idaman kaum hawa A.K.A Naruto.

"-ta" sambung gadis pirang dengan wajah merona dikedua pipinya.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa adik kecil?" tanya Naruto dengan halus.

"Ti-tidak, ap-pa-apa tuan" balas gadis pirang sambil berdiri membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya.

"Ah, sampai lupa, namaku Uchiha Senju Naruto" ucap Naruto.

"Na-namaku Uzumaki Naruko" ucap Naruko (disini Naruko kejadiannya sama seperti di canon hanya di ganti gendernya saja).

"Salam kenal Naruko-chan" ucap Naruto membuat kedua pipi Naruko merona karna dipanggil dengan sulffix-chan.

"Maaf, sudah menabrakmu paman Naruto" ucap Naruko yang kedua pipinya masih merona.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" balas Naruto.

"Saya permisi dulu paman Naruto" ucap Naruko sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

'Kau merasakannya Isobu-san' pikir Naruto bertanya pada Sanbi A.K.A Isobu.

 **'Kau benar Naruto'** ucap Isobu lewat pikiran Naruto.

'Ini akan menjadi ujian chunin yang menarik' pikir Naruto pada Isobu.

 **'Benar, pasti banyak desa lain yang menginginkannya'** balas Isobu lewat pikiran Naruto.

'Kita akan mengawasinya' pikir Naruto sambil menatap Naruko yang masuk ke kedai ramen tempat Naruto makan tadi.

Naruto menemukan penginapan yang pas untunya segera pergi kekamarnya dan beristirahat untuk hari esok.

 **Bersambung**

 **Harem Naruto :**

 **Naruto X Mei**

 **Naruto X ..?..**

 **Selamat Bulan Ramadhan 1436 H**

 **Dan Selamat Puasa Bagi Yang Menjalankannya.**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventure of Uchiha Senju Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance.**

 **Rating : M (adegan kekerasan)**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Mei X ..?..**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, strong naru, smart naru.**

 **Summary : Hidup di zaman Hashirama dan Madara, Uchiha Senju Naruto yang mempunyai mata EMS spesial dan Mokuton, pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari perdamaian sejati.**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu/Monster"**

 **'Bijuu/Monster'**

 ***Jutsu**

(Keterangan)

 **Chpater 4**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di pagi hari yg cerah, suara burung saling bersautan, menambah nyamannya suasana, tetapi kegiatan itu harus berakhir karna seorang Anbu memakai topeng elang datang di hadapannya.

"Maaf menggangu, saya Anbu utusan Hokage diperintahkan untuk membawa anda pada Hokage" ucap Anbu itu.

'Jadi sudah ketauan, sayang sekali' pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah saya akan ikut" Naruto mengikuti Anbu itu dengan melompat-lompat di atap rumah warga.

Skip Time

Di hadapan Naruto kini seorang kakek yg sudah tua bergulat dengan tumpukkan dokumen desa.

"Ada perlu apa Hokage memanggil saya?" tanya Naruto.

"Saya memanggil mu kesini untuk mengetahui motif apa yg kau lakukan di desa ini" balas Sandaime Hokage tanpa basa basi.

"Saya hanya pendatang yg memerlukan tempat tinggal itu saja" ucap Naruto.

"Tetapi, kalau hanya mencari tempat tinggal tidak seharusnya meyusup kesini" ucap Sandaime Hokage A.K.A Hiruzen.

'Sial aku diintrograsi, sebaiknya aku gunakan itu' pikir Naruto memikirkan jutsu.

"Hokage-sama boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati meja kerja Sandaime Hokage.

"Silakan saja, semampu saya bisa menjawab" balas Hokage memajukan kursi kerjanya.

Naruto berhenti 1m dari meja Hokage, Naruto menutup matanya sedikit lama.

"Hokage-sama-" ucap Naruto mengantung perkataannya sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan.

 ***Kotoamatsukami**

Naruto memandang Sandaime Hokage yang sudah terkena genjutsu yg dapat merubah pikiran seseorang.

Naruto mulai mesukan ingatan-ingatan buatanya untuk menitupu termasuk para Anbu yg ada di ruangan Hokage.

Naruto mengakhiri jutsunya dan bersikap santai pada Hokage dan para Anbu yang terkena jutsunya.

"Apa sudah selesai Hokage-sama, saya masih banyak urusan, saya permisi dulu" ucap Naruto sambil membukkukkan badanya 90°.

"Ya, silakan" ucap Sandaime Hokage yg seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, bahkan para Anbu tidak mencurigai sedikitpun.

'Jutsu itu memang sangat kuat' pikir Naruto sambil keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Skip Time

Naruto yg memakai kaos hitam, celana Anbu hitam dan sepatu ninja hitam tanpa membawa tanto dan peralatan ninjanya meyusuri keramaian pasar.

Mata hitamnya(maaf kemaren slh tlis) menatap tiap-tiap toko.

Mata hitamnya berhenti di kedai dango yg cukup ramai pelanggannya.

Naruto memasuki kedai dango, mencari kursi kosong dan melihat kursi kosong di samping wanita berambut hitam kebiruan(saya gk tau) memakai jubah putih sedikit kecoklattam dengan dalaman baju jaring sampai paha mencetak lekuk tubuhnya dan memakai rok pendek berwarna coklat duduk sambil menikmati dango dengan gerakan lidah erotis membuat para pengunjung laki-laki menelan ludah termasuk Naruto.

"Apa saya boleh duduk disini?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati wanita itu.

"Tentu, tampan" balas wanita itu sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Glek!

Naruto harus menelan ludah menghadapi wanita nakal ini.

Naruto duduk disamping wanita itu di datangi pelayan toko.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan itu dengan lembut.

"Pesan 5 tusuk dango dan jus jeruk" balas Naruto.

"Akan saya antarkan, permisi tuan" ucap pelayan itu beranjak pergi.

"Kamu orang barunya tampan?" tanya wanita samping Naruto.

"Ah, iya aku orang baru disini" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yg tidak gatal.

"Perkenalkan namaku Anko mitarashi" ucap wanita itu A.K.A Anko.

"Namaku Uchiha Senju Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah membuat Anko sedikit merona dikedua pipinya.

"Salam kenal Naruto-kun" ucap Anko sambil tersenyum.

Mereka saling mengobrol tentang segala hal sampai pesanan Naruto datang.

"Ini tuan" ucap pelayan meletakkan pesanan Naruto dimeja.

"Ah, sudah siang, aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun" ucap Anko sedikit membukkuk memperlihatkan dadanya yg bergoyang di depan Naruto.

Glek!

Naruto harus menelan ludah kesekian kalinya.

'Sial, dia memang wanita penggoda' pikir Naruto melihat Anko mendekati kuping Naruto.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun" ucap Anko menjilat kuping Naruto membuat Naruto merinding.

Anko pergi meninggalkan kedai, Naruto menatap kepergian Anko melanjukan memakan dangonya.

Skip Time

Sudah sebulan Naruto di Konoha, tidak ada lagi Anbu yg mengikutinya, Naruto semakin dekat dengan Anko, mereka selalu bersama seperti sepasang kekasih.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi turnamen ujian Chunin diadakan.

Naruto selama ini selalu mengawasi Naruko, anak berambut pirang di kepang dua, mata biru langit dan Hyperaktif.

Dari menjalankan misi dan kegiatan lainnya(bukan ngintipnya).

Sering beberapa kali Naruko di datangi Anbu Root untuk menangkap Naruko, dan berakhir tewas di tangan Naruto.

Hari ini Naruto berjalan di perbatasan negara Hi dan Kaze mencari Missing-nin untuk mendapatkan uang.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, merasakan ada serangan dari belakangnya.

Dan benar saja 5 kunai dengan kertas peledak melesat menuju Naruto.

Blaarr!

Terjadi ledakan lumayan besar, Missing-nin itu terlihat tertawa, mengetahui mangsanya pasti mati.

Di balik asap hitam itu, Naruto yg terlindung dengan kubah kayunya, berdiri dengan gagah tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Kayu-kayu itu masuk kembali ketanah.

"A-apa, bagaimana bisa" ucap Missing-nin itu membulatkan matanya melihat Naruto tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Missing-nin Iwagakurenya, emm kau cukup lumayan" ucap Naruto sambil gaya berfikir.

"Sial awas kau"

 ***Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu**

Muncul naga api lumayan besar dari semburan Missing-nin itu.

Naruto merapalkan Handseal dengan cepat.

 ***Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Kubah kayu melindungi Naruto dari terjangan naga api.

"A-apa Mo-mokuton" ucap Missing-nin membulatkan mata.

"Baiklah waktunya membalas"

 ***Mokuton : Daijurin no Jutsu**

Tangan Naruto berubah menjadi kayu bercabang menerjang Missing-nin.

"Ti-tidakkk" teriak Missing-nin.

Craass!

Kayu-kayu Naruto menembus tubuh Missing-nin itu.

Naruto mendekati mayat Missing-nin yg penuh lubang di tubuhnya.

Naruto mengambil tanto dari belakang punggungnya memenggal mayat Missing-nin.

"Saatnya menukar hadiah" Naruto melompat-lompat batang pohon menuju tempat pertukaran.

Skip Time

Hari ini adalah diadakan turnamen ujian Chunin, para Genin dari berbagai desa berdatangan untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin.

(Disini saya skip aja mls nulis, kejadiannya sama di canon, tapi Naruto di ganti sama Naruko, dari ketemu Orochimaru, melawan Kiba dan Neji)

Saat ini pertandingan Sasuke dan Gaara yang bertarung sengit.

"Ini pertandingan yg seru, Hokage-dono" ucap Kazekage A.K.A Orochimaru yg menyamar.

"Kau benar Kazekage-dono" ucap Hokage A.K.A Hiruzen.

Naruro sedang mengawasi pertandingan dari jauh, insting Naruto bekerja keras merasakan akan ada serangan.

Sasuke berdiri di atas tebing turnamen memandang di bawahnya Gaara yg terlindungi kubah pasir yg sangat keras.

"Akan ku kalahkan dia" ucap Sasuke yg sedang di atas tebing.

Sasuke mulai memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 ***Chidori**

Muncul percikan petir di tangan kiri Sasuke membuat suara kicauan ribuan burung.

Sedangankan di tribun penonton sorakan peyemangat untuk Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun, kau pasti bisa!" teriak gadis berambut pink A.K.A Sakura.

"Hajar dia Sasuke-kun!" teriak samping Sakura, gadis berambut pirang pucat di kuncir kuda A.K.A Ino.

Sedangan tempat peserta suara cempreng peremluan tidak henti-hentinya.

"Teme!, kalahkan dia!" teriak gadis pirang di kuncir kuda A.K.A Naruko.

"Ahh... Naruko kau berisik sekali" ucap pemuda dengan rambut di kuncir membuat rambutnya seperti nanas.

"Kau berisik sekali Shikamaru!" bentak Naruko pada Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru dengan lemasnya.

Kembali ke Sasuke yg melesat turun dari tebing penonton menuju Gaara.

Sasuke berlari sambil menghidari terjangan pasir Gaara.

"Hyaat!" teriak Sasuke menghunuskan jutsunya ke kubah pasir Gaara.

"Aarrrggghh" teriak kesakitan Gaara di dalam kubah pasir.

Kubah pasir Gaara mulai muncul retak ratakkan kecil sampai besar.

Terlihatlah Gaara yg terluka parah di bahu kirinya.

BUMMM!

Suara ledakkan di sudut desa Konoha, terlihatlah ular kepala 3 memporak-porandakan desa Konoha.

Para penonton semuanya terkena genjutsu meyebabkan semua orang tertidur.

(Skip aja mls nulis trus, kjadiannya sma kya di canon, tnggal ganti Naruto sama Naruko)

Kini di atap tempat pertandianan yg terlindung oleh kekkai luar dan dalam, berdirilah Sandaime Hokage dan Orochimaru yg sudah melepas identitasnya.

"Aku tidak akan diam lagi, Orochimaru" ucap Sandaime Hokage melepas jubah Hokage dengan baju Ninjanya(liat aja di google)

"Khukhukhu.. Kau kira dapat membunuhku" ucapa Orochimaru dengan tawa gilanya.

Hiruzen berlari menerjang Orochimaru dengan merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu**

Hiruzen menyeburkan naga api dengan besar melesat ke Orochimaru.

 ***Mandara no Jutsu**

Keluarlah ribuan ular dari mulut Orochimaru menghadang jutsu Hiruzen.

BUMMM!

Kedua jutsu saling berbenturan menimbulkan ledakkan besar, bunyi ledakkan sampai keluar kekkai.

Para Anbu yg menonton karna tidak bisa menembus kekkai.

"Hokage-sama, memang hebat" ucap salah satu Anbu.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk menembus Kekkai" ucap Anbu yg lainnya.

"Kau masih hebat saja Sensei" ucap Orochimaru.

"Walaupun aku sudah tua, tetapi semangat api masih membara" balas Hiruzen sambil merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Doton : Doryuudan no Jutsu**

Munculah naga tanah menerjang Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mencoba menghindari naga tanah, tetapi naga tanah melesat dengan cepatnya.

'Sial, aku harus menggunakan itu' pikir Orochimaru.

BUMMM!

Orochimaru terkena naga tanah Hiruzen.

"Dia takkan selamat" ucap Hiruzen.

"Khukhukhu... Apa benar itu Sensei" ucap Orochimaru berdiri di belakang Hiruzen tidak jauh.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" ucap Hiruzen membalikan tubuhnya.

 ***Sen'eijashu**

Dari tangan Orochimaru keluarlah puluhan ular berusaha melilit Hiruzen.

Hiruzen mulai merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Doton : Doryuheki**

Jutsu Orochimaru di blok oleh dinding batu.

"Cih, sial" ucap Orochimaru frustrasi.

"Khukhukhu... Saatnya menu utamanya Sensei" ucap Orochimaru sambil mengigit jempol tangan kirinya dan mengoleskan darahnya pada tangan kanannya, Orochimaru menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke atap(emng bertarungnya di atap)

 ***Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei**

Dari atap munculah 3 peti mati, tetapi satu peti mati kembali tenggelam.

'Cih, hanya dua'

Peti mati itu terbuka, menampakkan mayat Shodaime Hokage dan Nidaime Hokage.

Orochimaru memasukan kunai dengan kertas segel ke dalam dua mantan Hokage.

Kedua mayat mantan Hokage mengluarkan asap, perlahan-lahan kulit kedua mayat menjadi utuh kembali.

Kedua mayat mantan Hokage kembali hidup.

"Hiruzen, kau kah itu?" tanya Nidaime Hokage A.K.A Tobirama.

"Benar, ini aku Sensei" balas Hiruzen.

"Kau sudah tuanya?" tanya Shodaime Hokage A.K.A Hashirama.

"Aku memang sudah tua Sensei, tetapi semangat api ku masih membara" balas Hiruzen.

"Hahaha, itu barj muridku" ucap Hashirama dengan tawa konyolnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, kakak" ucap Tobirama.

Muncul awan hitam di kepala Hashirama.

"Jadi, kita dibangkitkan dengan jutsu ciptaanku" ucap Tobirama.

"Makanya jangan buat jutsu merepotkan, sungguh ironis sekali jutsu makan tuan" ucap Hashirama sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Cukup basa-basinya sekarang serang dia" perintah Orochimaru.

 ***Mokuton : Mokuryu no Jutsu**

Tiba-tiba muncul naga kayu raksasa menghantam kekkai, menyebabkan kekkai hancur dan anak buah Orochimaru terhempas saking kuatnya hantaman naga kayu.

"Mo-mokuton" ucap salah satu Anbu.

Semua Anbu mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu Anbu topeng anjing.

"Bu-bukan aku" ucap Anbu topeng anjing.

Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang berambut pirang mengenakan baju jaring, celana Anbu hitam, sepatu ninja hitam datang memakai jubah biru dengan api aksen api hitam di bawahnya A.K.A Naruto.

"Khukhukhu, ternyata ada pegangu" ucap Orochimaru mengalihkan pada Naruto.

"Yo-yondaime Hokage" ucap salah satu Anbu.

 **Bersambung**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto X Mei**

 **Naruto X Anko**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventure of Uchiha Senju Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance.**

 **Rating : M (adegan kekerasan)**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Mei X Anko X ..?..**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, strong naru, smart naru.**

 **Summary : Hidup di zaman Hashirama dan Madara, Uchiha Senju Naruto yang mempunyai mata EMS spesial dan Mokuton, pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari perdamaian sejati.**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu/Monster"**

 **'Bijuu/Monster'**

 ***Jutsu**

(Keterangan)

 **Chpater 5**

Saat semua Shinobi Konoha sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Naruto melesat menuju atap turnamen ujian Chunin, dengan kekuatannya dapat melumpuhkan Shinobi Suna dan Oto yang menghadangnya.

Naruto terus melesat sampai tiba di salah satu atap turnamen ujian Chunin menonton pertarungan Sandaime Hokage vs Orochimaru.

"Seberapa kuat Hokage Konoha saat ini" ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri.

Naruto terus memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut sampai Orochimaru membangkitkan ke-2 teman lamanya.

"Cih!, dasar sampah, menggunakan orang mati sebagai senjata, siapa orang bodoh yang membuat jutsu itu" ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri sambil mendekati tempat pertarungan.

 **Tempat Hiruzen vs Orochimaru**

"Haachim!" Tobirama yang bersin tiba-tiba memecah suasana tegang.

"Hahaha, adik kecilku yang sudah mati bisa bersin" ucap Hashirama dengan tawa konyolnya.

"Cukup basa-basinya sekarang serang dia" perintah Orochimaru.

 ***Mokuton : Mokuryu no Jutsu**

Tiba-tiba muncul naga kayu raksasa menghantam kekkai, menyebabkan kekkai hancur dan anak buah Orochimaru terhempas saking kuatnya hantaman naga kayu.

"Mo-mokuton" ucap salah satu Anbu.

Semua Anbu mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu Anbu topeng anjing.

"Bu-bukan aku" ucap Anbu topeng anjing.

Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang berambut pirang mengenakan baju jaring, celana Anbu hitam, sepatu ninja hitam datang memakai jubah biru dengan api aksen api hitam di bawahnya A.K.A Naruto.

"Khukhukhu, ternyata ada pegangu" ucap Orochimaru mengalihkan pada Naruto.

"Yo-yondaime Hokage" ucap salah satu Anbu.

"Bukan, dia bukan Yondaime Hokage" ucap ucap rekan Anbu lainnya.

 **Arena Pertarungan**

"Lama tidak bertemu Hashirama dan Tobirama" ucap Naruto.

"Emm.. Siapa kau, tu-tunggu dulu..." ucap Hashirama sedikit gagap memperhatikan Naruto.

"Dia itu Naruto, kakak gimana sih" lanjut Tobirama dengan tangan dilipat di dada.

1

2

3

"NANII!" teriak kedua edo tensei tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya sweatdrop.

"Ini memang aku" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri di depan Hiruzen.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup Naruto, sedangkan zaman kita sudah musnah?" tanya Tobirama.

"Bisa dikatakan aku mempunyai jutsu ruang dan waktu, jadi aku terdampar disini" balas Naruto memperhatikan Orochimaru dan Hiruzen terkejut.

"Kau masih muda saja dan tampan, hahaha" ucap Hashirama dengan diakhiri tawa konyolnya.

"Kau berisik sekali kakak" ucap Tobirama dengan tangan dilipat didada.

"Khukhukhu... Ayo kita lihat, menang siapa, edo tensei atau penjelajah waktu.

"Naruto!, bersiap lah aku mulai di kendalikan" ucap Hashirama menyiapkan ancang-ancang.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan mengalahkan kami, kami hanya nisa di kalahkan dengan disegel" ucap Tobirama dengan siap menyerang Naruto dan Hiruzen.

"Khukhukhu.. Ayo kita MULAI!" ucap Orochimaru dengan teriakkan di akhir kata.

Naruto dan Hiruzen mulai bersiaga.

"Sandaime Hokage, kau lawan saja si ular itu, aku akan melawan mereka berdua" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, karna kau adalah teman mereka ku serahkan padamu" balas Hiruzen sambil berlari meyamping menuju tempat Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, aku lah lawan mu!" ucap Hiruzen sedikit berteriak.

"Dengan senang hati Sensei" balas Orochimaru melesat ke tempat Hiruzen.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan kita terakhir Hashirama, Tobirama" ucap Naruto memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik.

"Kau benar Naruto, aki juga ingin lihat seberapa kuat dirimu" balas Hashirama.

Hashirama mulai merapalkan Handseal secara cepat.

 ***Mokuton : Mokuryu no Jutsu**

Keluarlah naga kayu lumayan besar dari atap menerjang Naruto.

'Sial!' pikir Naruto sambil merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Katon : Goka Mekkayu**

Naruto meyemburkan api yang lumayan besar dari mulutnya.

Blaarr!

Kedua jutsu salaing bertabrakkan.

"Sekarang giliranku" ucap Tobirama sudah mulai merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Suiton : Suryuudan no Jutsu**

Terbuatlah naga air lumayan besar dari udara menerjang Naruto.

Naruto mulai merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Muncul kubah kayu setengah lingkaran melindungi Naruto dari terjangan Naga air Tobirama.

BUMM!

Naga air Tobirama menghantam kubah kayu Naruto.

"Kau bisa Mokuton juga, Naruto" ucap Hashirama merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Mokuton : Hotei no Jutsu**

Keluarlah 5 tangan raksasa menglilingi Naruto dari atap tempat dia berdiri.

'Sial, dia juga bisa jutsuku' pikir Naruto sambil melompat menjauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

Naruto mulai berlari dengan cepatnya dengan tanto di tangan kanannya melesat ke tempat Hashirama.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan" ucap Tobirama melempar kunainya yang sudah di beri segel Hirashin di antara jarak Naruto dan Hashirama yang mulai menipis.

Naruto mengayunkan tantonya ingin menebas leher Hashirama, tetapi ada lesatan kunai di antara mereka, Naruto menghentikan laju larinya dan melompat mundur.

Sring!

Muncul Tobirama di depan Hashirama sambil memegang kunai yang baru dia lempar.

"Kau payah kak" ucap Tobirama sedikit mengejek.

Muncul awan mendung di kepala Hashirama.

'Untung aku sudah melompat menjauh dari kunai itu' pikir Naruto sambil merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Mokuton : Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**

Dari tubuh Naruto keluarlah kayu membentuk tubuh Naruto.

"Kau hadapi Tobirama, biar Hashirama aku yang lawan" ucap Naruto pada Moku Bunshinnya.

"Ha'i" jawab Moku Bunshin Naruto.

"Hashirama, ayo kita berduel siapa pengguna Mokuton terhebat" ucap Naruto menantang Hashirama.

"Baiklah" ucap Hashirama.

"Ayo kita mulai" ucap mereka berdua mjlai merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Mokuton : Mokuryu no Jutsu**

Ucap mereka berdua.

Muncul naga kayu raksasa dari atap di depan mereka berdua, kedua naga kayu mereka saling bertabrak.

Blaarr!

Kedua jutsu yang sama saling bertubrukkan.

"Kau hebat juga, Naruto" ucap Hashirama.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius" ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan membuka kembali memunculkan Sharingan dengan tiiga tomoe yang berputar berubah menjadi EMS special.

"Jadi rumor itu benar, kau keturunan Uchiha dan Senju?" tanya Hashirama.

"Kau benar, Hashirama" jawab Naruto.

 ***Susano'o**

Muncul kerangka tulang berwarna kuning membentuk tubuh monster manusia dengan tangan kananya memegang pedang dan tangan kirinya membawa tombak(kayak susano'o madara tapi cuma dua tangan)

Susano'o Naruto mulai meyerang Hashirama dengan pedangnya.

Hashirama mulai merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Mokuton : Mokujin no Jutsu**

Kelurlah manusia raksasa dari atap menahan pedang Susano'o dengan kedua tangannya.

'Ini saatnya' pikir Naruto sambil mengluarkan scroll dari kantong ninjanya.

Naruto membuka scroll memperlihatkan kanji-kanji rumit membentuk lingkaran.

Naruto mulai merapalkan Handseal rumit dan panjang dengan cepat dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tengah-tengah lingkaran huruf kanji.

 ***Fuinjutsu Human : Kai**

Huruf-huruf kanji yang tadi ada di scroll berpindah ke telapak tangan Naruto.

'Saatnya meyegel' pikir Naruto sambil melepaskan pedang Susano'o dari tangan raksasa kayu Hashirama.

Naruto menonaktifkan Susano'onya untuk mendekati Hashirama.

Tep!

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di depan Hashirama.

Naruto melesat menuju Hashirama sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

Hashirama yang melihat itu membuat Moku Bunshin untuk mengalangi Naruto.

Moku Bunshin Hashirama melesat ke tempat Naruto, Naruto terus menghindar dari pukulan dan tendangan Moku Bunshin Hashirama.

'Ini sangat merepotkan' pikir Naruto menendang plipis Moku Bunshin Hashirama.

Poff!

Moku Bunshin Hashirama berubah menjadi kayu.

Naruto berlari dengan cepatnya sampai Hashirama tidak bisa melihat pergerakkan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul di atas Hashirama sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya meyentuh dahi Hashirama.

 ***Fuinjutsu : Kai**

Huruf-huruf kanji yang ada di telapak tangan kanan Naruto berpindah ke dahi Hashirama dan memyebar ke seluruh tubuh Hashirama.

Huruf-huruf kanji itu mulai bercahaya dan tubuh edo tensei Hashirama mulai terkelupas.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kau sudah membebaskan diriku, kau memang yang terhebat" ucap Hashirama yang tubuhnya mulai terurai di tiup angin meninggalkan jasad Shinobi desa lain yang menjadi wadah edo tensei.

"Sama-sama, temanku" balas Naruto pada Hashirama yang sudah menghilang di tiup angin.

"Saatnya meyegel Tobirama" ucap Naruto pergi ke tempat pertaruban Moku Bunshin Naruto vs Tobirama

 **Tobirama vs Moku Bunshin Naruto**

Moku Bunshin Naruto mulai kuwalahan melawan Tobirama yang sejak tadi menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba.

MB Naruto terus menahan kunai Tobirama dengan tanto.

Trank!

"Kau hebat juga walau hanya Moku Bunshin" ucap Tobirama masih menahan tanto MB Naruto.

"Aku di berikan seperempat chakra tuanku" balas MB Naruto masih menahan kunai Tobirama.

Kedua orang itu melompat mundur mengamb jarak yang cukup jauh.

'Chakra ku tinggal sedikit, semoga tuanku cepat datang' pikir MB Naruto.

Tobirama mulai merapalkan Hanseal.

 ***Suiton : Suishooha**

Muncul air dari udara membentuk tornado air menglilingi Tobirama.

Tornado air itu meledak memuntahkan ribuan liter air membentuk tsunami menerjang MB Naruto.

'Sial!' pikir MB Naruto.

MB Naruto terseret gelombang air sampai tepi atap.

'Aku harus melepaskan diriku' pikir MB Naruto.

 ***Kai**

Poff!

MK Naruto berubah menjadi kayu melepas dirinya membawa ingatannya menuju tuannya.

Naruto mendapatkan ingatan MBnya.

'Sial, dia lincah sekalinya, ini akan sulit' pikir Naruto mengingat pikiran MBnya.

Naruto yang sudah sampai melihat Tobirama berdiri tegak dengan tangan dilipat di dada.

"Jadi kau sudah mengalahkan kakakku" ucap Tobirama.

"Sekarang giliran kau, Tobirama" ucap Naruto merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Mokuton : Hotei no Jutsu**

Muncul 5 tangan kayu memengang tubuh Tobirama.

Dari kedua tangan, kedua kaki, dan leher.

'Sial, dia sudah bertambah sangat kuat, aku kalah jauh' pikir Tobirama.

Naruto membuka scroll seperti tadi menempelkan telapak tangannya.

 ***Fuinjutsu Human : Kai**

Huruf-huruf kanji menempel ke telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto berlari menuju tempat Tobirama yang masih mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tobirama terus berontak, kayu yang mengikat hancur.

"Cih, sedikit lagi" ucap Naruto.

Tobirama menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Kau terlambat" ucap Tobirama menghunuskan kunainya ke kepala Naruto.

Pofd!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi batang kayu.

'Kawarimi' pikir Tobirama.

Naruto muncul dari tanah, menusuk punggung Tobirama sampai temus dadanya dengan tanto.

"Ini sudah berakhir" ucap Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Tobirama.

 ***Fuinjutsu : Kai**

Huruf-huruf kanji di telapak tangan Naruto berpindah ke dahi Tobirama dan mulai meyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Huruf-hiruf kanji itu mulai bercahaya dan tubuh edo tensei Tobirama mulai mengkelupas.

"Kau memang hebat Naruto, kau selau saj melampaui kami ber-4 dalam segala hal, aku berterima kasih, Naruto" ucap Tobirama dengan tubuhnya mulai terurai di tiup angin meninggalkan jasad wadah edo tensei.

"Sama-sama temanku" balas Naruto pada diri sendiri.

(Kejadian Hiruzen vs Orochimaru ky di Canon pas edo tensei sudah tersegel shiki fujin, jadi tinggal Orochimaru, peyerangan Suna dan Oto dan gaara vs Naruto di ganti Naruko)

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

Suasana desa Konoha masih bersedih dengan kematian Sandaime Hokage meninggalkan kesedihan mendalam dan desa Konoha yang juga mengalami kerusakan.

Para warga bahu membahu membantu perbaikan desa Konoha.

Sementara itu tokoh utama kita berdiri di patung wajah Hokage ke-4 memandang lain senja menampilkan keindahannya.

"Desa Konoha sudah berbenah, apakah masih ada perdamaian di dunia ini" ucap Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas patuh wajah Hokage ke-4.

Seseorang datang dari asap putih menampilkan sosok wanota berambut biru kehitaman dengan baju jaringnya mendekati Naruto yang sedang tiduran di atas patung Hokage ke-4.

"Sedang apa kau, Naruto-kun?" tanya rambut bieu kehitaman A.K.A Anko.

"Ah, Anko-chan, aku hanya memandang langit senja" balas Naruto.

"Kau tau, Sandaime Hokage itu orang yang sangat mencintai desanya" ucap Anko.

"Kau benar, dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk desa" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau, juga seperti itu, kalau sesuatu yang berharga untukmu di ambil?" tanya Anko.

"Itu sudah pasti" jawab Naruto.

Terjadi keheningan, tetapi Naruto mulai memecahkannya.

"Em. Anko-chan aku ingin bilang sesuatu" ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu" balas Anko.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, em Anko-chan sebernarnya aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

Anko yang mendengae itu wajahnya merona hebat.

"A-aku juga me-mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap Anko gagap.

"Tapi aku juga mencintai orang lain, Anko-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa,Naruto-kun, aku rela menjadi yang kedua Naruto-kun" balas Anko.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Anko, wajah Anko sangat merona, Anko mulai menutup mata.

Kedua wajah mereka semakin dekat dan dekat.

Cup!

Naruto mencium Anko dengan lembut tanpa nafsu, ciuman itu berakhir dengan mata hari mulai tengelam.

Sesudah dengan kegiatan mereka, mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto mulai mengankat tubuhnya berdiri dan menuncapkan sumpah sambil mengacungan kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah matahari tenggelam.

"Aku Uchiha Senju Naruto, bersumpah akan mewujudkan perdamaian sejati dengan langit senja dan matahari tenggelam yang menjadi saksiku!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

 **Bersambung**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto X Mei**

 **Naruto X Anko**

 **Naruto X ..?..**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
